Pain Relief
by Vyvyan82
Summary: Grell goes to Elizabeth for help with a headache. So, to find the cure they go! Rated M for a little language and some... adult things.


*Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or any of the characters except my o.c. Thank you and good night! This story is rated M for a tad of language, but mostly some dirty stuff. ;D You have been warned! But, it's really not too bad, so, enjoy! Feel free to comment and such.*

"Lllliiiizzzziiiieeee…" I cringed as Grell, whining, plopped into my lap on the desk chair. The chair rocked precariously as he wrapped his arms around my neck and lifted his legs, stretching them across my lap as well.

"Uh… Grell?" You're in my bubble," I said, shifting to get more comfortable.

Grell looked at me with a sly grin on his face. "But you never complain if William's in your bubble. Or the Undertaker." He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "And I'm sure you don't complain if they're really _in your bubble_." Grell pulled away, and seeing me blush, began to giggle. Then he abruptly stopped, holding his head and grimacing.

"Aaaawww," I said, my motherly instinct kicking in. "What's wrong, Grell honey?"

"My head hurts, Wizziebeth," Grell said, curling up and resting his head on my chest. "Hmm…" he sighed. "Your boobs are comfy."

"Thanks, I guess. Here." I scooted up to the guess, careful not to jostle Grell too much. I opened a drawer, pulling out a key. "Let's go to the source of Reaper knowledge," I said, holding up the old brass key. Grell looked up at it, confused.

"What?"

"Let's go visit the library," I said, beginning to get up.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Grell cried, grabbing me.

"What?" I asked, rather surprised at his urgency.

He paused for a moment, studying me. Then, he broke into a wide grin. "Can you carry me?"

I sighed loudly. "I suppose." I continued to stand up, this time with Grell in my arms.

"Onward, noble steed!" he cried loudly. I let out another sigh. "Noble steeds don't sigh, they whinny!"

I gave yet another sigh then let out a small "Neigh…"

"Good! Now go!" Grell commanded like a general. _Heh-heh, general nuisance_, I thought to myself.

I paused. "Hold on a minute. Stand up." I lowered Grell, who stood tapping his foot impatiently as I adjusted my dress. I smoothed it out and straightened the sleeves. "Okay," I said, holding my arms out to him.

"A-hem," he cleared his throat, looking at my chest.

"Wha-? Oh." I blushed again and giggled slightly at the neckline halfway down my pale boobs, revealing my black lacy bra. I quickly hitched it up and held my arms back out to Grell, swooping him up bridal style.

"Good thing William didn't see that, or he _would've_ been in your bubble," Grell giggled, then grimaced again.

I let out a small giggle and a whisper, "Karma," as we made our way to the library.

"Geez, took long enough," Grell said when we made it at last. I began to lower him to the ground, and as he stood, pulling one of my long stray red hairs off himself said "Too bad William won't let us run. Noble steeds are supposed to run wild and free…"

I just smiled as I unlocked the door with the key. I opened it for Grell, then walked in behind him. As he looked back at me, I put the key back in its temporary storage, my bra. "I wondered where that was on our trip." Grell said, flashing me a sly grin. My smile grew as I began to sweep the aisles.

"Alright, we need medicine… medicine… History… no. Poetry… no. Almost there, though." I said as I scanned the rows of books. "Ah-ha!" I exclaimed loudly. "Grell, I found…!" I began to yell to him, turning. I stopped mid-sentence as I realized he was right behind me. "Oops," I said, smiling wryly.

"Geez," he said, scrunching up his face. "I thought this trip was to cure my headache, not amplify it."

"Sorry, dear," I said as I began to search the shelves. I smiled as I came to something I thought Grell would enjoy. "Oh, look Grell! _Male Anatomy and Reproductive Organs_!" I said as I pointed to a book.

"Penises!" Grell yelled as he leapt forward and grabbed the book. I smiled and kept on looking as Grell leafed through it, giggling with him as he made comments like "Hel-lo!" or "Hmm… Take some Viagra then call me." Or even, "I think I could work with that." Finally I came to what I was looking for.

"Found it, Grell!" I said, turning to the other reaper. He began walking toward me, book still in hand.

"I'm gonna check this out!" he happily exclaimed.

My smile fell. "Grell… don't you think… that if he finds you with it… William may confiscate it and severely punish you?"

Grell's smile fell, too. "Oh, yeah… Never mind!" Grell turned and ran to put the book back, then ran back to me, the smile back on his face.

"All right, let's see…" I said, pulling a book from the shelf and flipping through the pages. "Here are a few ways to cure, or at least help headaches." I said. I began to read from the book. "Umm… Aspirin, temple massage, relaxing in a dark room, eating…"

"Don't have any, tried it, tried it, not hungry." Grell responded.

"Well… there… is… one more…" I said slowly.

"What?" Grell asked.

"Uhh…" I began reluctantly.

"Tell me!" Grell cried impatiently.

"Orgasm." I said flatly, trying not to giggle.

"Oooh… I wanna do THAT one!" Grell sang, dancing around.

"Oh, come on, Grell. Do you really think anyone will consent to that?"

Grell abruptly stopped dancing and took a step towards me, looking at me with a sly smile on his face.

"No, Grell…" I began to back up as he slowly moved towards me. I backed up until I hit the shelf behind me, unfortunately only a foot away.

I started to turn and run, but Grell blocked me by putting his arms on either side of me, hands on the shelves beside my shoulders. Grell brought his face closer to mine, making a face that was actually sexy and serious, his smile hidden behind pouty lips.

Grell spoke in a low, sexy voice. "You know, Elizabeth dear, I've always wanted to kiss a girl…" He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine, tongue slipping into my mouth. I blinked in surprise, finding that I liked it a little. I let my eyes close slowly.

_Damn_, I thought, stupefied. Grell moved one of his hands to my waist, grinding his hardening crotch into me. He moved the hand from my waist, slowly sliding it up to my chest, giving it a squeeze. Suddenly, I came to my senses.

_Damn hormones. This is Grell! In the library! With the… ACK!_

I snapped my eyes open as my reflexes took over. I swiftly lifted my knee and brought it to Grell's crotch.

"OOOWWWW!" Grell cried, grabbing his injured crotch and falling to the floor. "You bitch!" He got up and stomped out of the library. As he slammed the door, he yelled "I hate girls! I HATE VAGINAS, TOO!"

At that little outburst, I began to giggle, which turned into uncontrollable laughing.

After a few minutes of laughing my way out of the library, I locked the door behind myself and headed back to my desk to get back to work. _I guess that'll help him forget his headache_.

I leaned over and opened the door I had gotten the key from. I saw the key to the Undertaker's shop resting next to it. I picked it up, thinking of the odd headache remedy when I realized I was beginning to get a headache.

_Maybe_, I thought to myself, _the Undertaker can cure my headache_.


End file.
